Moving On
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: My first songfic. be nice....GSR...just read please. This is the last chapter..i think so please enjoy. you know you wanna read it..c'mon...:
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've done anything so I decided to try something new. This is my first songfic and I didn't really know what to do so I just took a shot in the dark. If you like it I'm going to make another chapter with Grissom's POV.

Song is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kelly Clarkson's songs so don't sue me. I also don't own anything to do with CSI (except for the dvd's. hehe).

"Are you alright?" He asks touching my face. I don't want him to take it away but it's all over before it started.

"It never ceases to amaze me what people do to each other." I don't know what else to say. I miss his touch.

_It's like you're a drug  
_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
_

_It's like I'm stuck  
_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

"I wish I was like you. I wish I didn't feel anything." I am over him…_  
_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech  
_

_Sucking the life from me  
_

_It's like I can't breathe  
_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

"Since when are interested in beauty?"

"Since I met you…"

_And I realise I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly_

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"No…"

_  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
_

"I want to know why you're so angry."

_Leave me alone_

"Leave it alone."

_  
And I know these voices in my head  
_

_Are mine alone  
_

_And I know I'll never change my ways  
_

_If I don't give you up now  
_

I love you….but I don't need you. I can move on

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

_It's like I'm not me_

I can move on. I haven't even seen him lately. I don't need him.

_I'm hooked on you  
_

_I need a fix  
_

_I can't take it  
_

_Just one more hit  
_

_I promise I can deal with it  
_

_I'll handle it, quit it  
_

_Just one more time  
_

_Then that's it  
_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

I can't give in. He doesn't want you so why do you want him? A little longer and the need for him will be over and you can move on.

_I'm hooked on you  
_

_I need a fix  
_

_I can't take it  
_

_Just one more hit  
_

_I promise I can deal with it  
_

_I'll handle it, quit it  
_

_Just one more time  
_

_Then that's it  
_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

_I'm hooked on you  
_

Why do you love him?

_  
It's like I can't breathe  
_

_It's like I can't see anything  
_

_Nothing but you  
_

_I'm addicted to you  
_

_It's like I can't think  
_

_Without you interrupting me  
_

_In my thoughts  
_

_In my dreams  
_

_You've taken over me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

_It's like I'm not me  
_

I finally wake up and realise I can't move on. I need him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- okay cuz I was board one night (okay tonight) I decided to finish this songfic thingy. I don't really like it but maybe someone else will so here you go! Try to enjoy.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables_

She loved me once. And I loved her. But she is angry now though. She won't speak to me. I still wonder why.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
_

I try to talk to her and smile at her but she turns away.

_But don't think it's too late  
_

I don't want her to ignore me anymore. I can change. 

_  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


"By the time you figure it out, it really could be too late." Her words now echo in my head.

_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Please don't leave. I need you.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
_

I need her to know that I love her before it's too late. Is it too late? I will speak to her from my heart and stop hiding behind Shakespeare and the metaphors.

_So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

We can work this out. I will try now. We can rewrite out lives and forget what happened in the past._  
_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
too late

_(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

Sara I am sorry I hurt you. Your broken soul is not your fault. I turned you away so many times. I never let you in. I love you and I'm sorry. You waiting and I never took charge. I never held you in your time of need. I was never there like I should have been to help you through your rough times. I don't know what was wrong with me but I realise that without you I am empty.

__

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  


"I guess some people shouldn't be together." She says. But we can be together. We should be together. And I am not afraid anymore.

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
_

"Sara, I love you."_  
_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

"Sara, marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- I don't own any of the songs I just think they remind me of Grissom and Sara's relationship.

Sara had just finished processing a long scene with Grissom. He worked well with her and they were very thorough but she wanted more. She wanted him to love her like she loves him. She told him she would meet him back at the lab. He didn't hear her so she got in her car and just left.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Sara sat in her car driving back to the lab and began to sing to herself

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Her window was down and she was at a red light. It felt good to sing. She was singing to him but he wasn't there.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

She continued driving down the street but had difficulty getting far with the afternoon rush hour here. She sang louder now. Her anger could now dissipate into the air rather than yelling at him.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

She pulled into the parking lot just as the song ended and wiped away her last tear. She got out ready to lug the evidence up to the lab and forget about him, for now.

Half an hour later she sat in the layout room still looking at evidence. She was beginning to worry about where he was. But she wasn't going to let that get to her. She turned the radio on softly and tried to forget him.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

He stood in the doorway and watched her work. She was beautiful and he loved her. He wanted to hold her and never let her go away from him but is that was she wanted? Did she want him to love her? He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She knew who it was but she couldn't turn around. She wouldn't look. She could not keep being pulled into him like this. She needed to forget him and move on and she knew it.

He reached across her body and shut the radio off. She still didn't turn around. He took a step closer to her and bent over next to her. She could feel his hot breath as he whispered to her.

"You have the voice of an angel." He pressed his lips on her head and left her sitting there in the dark room.

**Do you like it?…. Review it!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Darling, may I have this dance?" She smiled and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

He whispered the words in her hear.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

His left hand had hers and his other was on her lower back, holding her close to him. He felt the softness of her white dress under his hand. They swayed side to side together.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

His hand moved up to her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. They still danced and he still held her in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

She began to sing the last part and his heart was filled with warmth at the sound of her voice.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

He suddenly woke from his slumber and sighed that it was only a dream and it wasn't real. He wanted to hold her and dance with her as she sang to him. He turned his head over to the sleeping form next to him. She was perfect. He moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She moaned a little and he kissed her cheek for real.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go…


End file.
